


Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles

by FireFly18



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Inspired by Miraculous Ladybug, ML, happy endings, i enjoy angst with happy endings because, in which i write when i get bored
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-23 05:10:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireFly18/pseuds/FireFly18
Summary: Honestly these are a bunch of small stories with angsty stuff with happy endings because I am honestly just a sucker for this kind of thing and I want to see more of it.(I thought I edited this a while ago to help fix a small bit of confusion with the dialogue, but apparently I just edited it in the notepad document XD That's my bad, but hopefully this is better!)
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Alya Césaire/Nino Lahiffe
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Miraculous Ladybug Drabbles

It all seemed to happen in slow motion. He launched himself through the air, yelling for his chataclism to come to him, surrounding his hand with crackling smoke. It was always his final move, he could only do this once, after all. His hand came down, swiping right across the chest of the akumatized villain, ripping through the... red... red and black polka dots?

His ears began to ring, deafening as his eyes widened, his brain processing what had happened as he lifted his head to see the shocked face of Ladybug. He screamed, at least he thought he did, maybe it was someone else? It all sounded like cotton and he watched as her outfit began to burn away as if touched by acid, the wound drawing blood as it seeped through that... the white shirt; with those familiar pink flowers. He reached for her grasping fingers as she fell back and he leaped forward, grabbing her body before she collapsed to the ground completely. The ringing lessened, and he just kept yelling, crying without making a sound. What had he done?? She was saying something, the mask began to vanish, her eyes rolled back, and suddenly, he held in his arms his best friend, Marinette.

The ringing vanished, and all the sounds came rushing in, the screams of the public, the villain laughing at him, and all he could do was stare down at her body in his hands, feeling, seeing the blood dripping onto the concrete. Her kwami was next to her, burnt and barely conscious. He then looked to Marinette, his stomach churning when he saw her chest.The wound was green around the edges, acid, it looked like. He screamed her name now, his ring blinking and he begged for her to wake up. Someone was running up to him, and he saw Rena Rouge tackle her to the ground, yelling for Carapace when he looked up. His ring was down to one light. He didn't care. He held her to his chest. His return to Adrien was barely noticed, only when he saw Plagg rushing to the other kwami did he even realize. There was quiet around him now. 

Rena dropped in front of them, he recognized her suit from the legs down, and when he looked up, her face was stony. She reached to pull Marinette from him and he panicked, grabbing her tighter. He felt hands on his upper arms and looked quickly to see Carapace's face, eyes red, and his mouth drawn in a tight line. He tried to pull away and Rena yelled something to him. Carapace held him back as he struggled and she took Marinette, holding her and checking her wound. He could see a crowd forming now, shocked onlookers and newscasters watching the scene unfold. He looked to all of them and one thought sliced through his mind.

You did this.

You killed her.

You killed Marinette.

And now the whole world knows.

Then he was moved, closer to Rena-wait... that was Alya now. He looked behind him and saw Nino. He looked back in shock and Alya grabbed his face. She was speaking to him now.

"... hospital, we need to go now."

He nodded quickly, not knowing exactly what she said before, but the hospital, that was a good place to go.

***

The steady beeps on the monitor next to her bed were the only thing keeping him sane at the moment. Four days. She had been asleep for four days since the incident. He hadn't left the room except to use the bathroom, and was barely eating. There hand't been any akumas since that day, and he was thankful for it. He couldn't be Chat even if he wanted to, which he really did not right then. He was exhausted, his eyes not wanting to stay open. He continued to hold her hand, which lay limp in his own. He felt like he could cry again, but he didn't have any tears left. He had apologized countless times, so much that he was unsure if the words even held meaning anymore. Her parents visited every day, and they forgave him each day when he apologized to them. He still didn't feel like it was deserved. He could still see the pain behind their eyes. 

"I'm sorry... Marinette..." he whispered after what seemed like hours, the first sound other than the beeping and his voice cracked, making him cringe. He looked down at his lap and squeezed her hand again, and... he felt her fingers tightening around his own. He looked to their hands. Was he dreaming it? But no, her hand was holding his tightly. The beeping picked up and he looked up to see her opening her eyes, those beautiful blue eyes.

"Mm... what... Chat?" she winced and tried to sit up, gasping at the discomfort. Adrien couldn't believe his eyes. He jumped up from his chair, knocking it over and startling her as she snapped her head over to see him and her own eyes widened.

"W-what?? Adrien? W-what are you-!" she was silenced by the man of her dreams hugging her. He was careful, of course, but he hugged her firmly, burying his face in her hair, which was down and resting just below her shoulders. 

"I'm so sorry Marinette... so so sorry..." he whispered, his voice shaking as he pulled back to look at her. Her face was red and her eyes wide in shock. "I'm so glad you're okay my l-..." he paused and he shook his head quickly. "Marinette, my lady, my love, I..." he chuckled, looking down to his lap as he felt impossible tears threatening to fall. He thought he had run out. "How could I have been so stupid... and missed you... you... Ladybug..." he laughed, covering his eyes as he cried,and then he felt arms wrapping around him, and he heard a slight hiss of pain. 

"You don't have to apologize Adrien... though... I can't believe... you're Chat...?" she whispered, her eyes still wide, as she looked to him for that confirmation. He nodded and she laughed lightly, shaking her head as if she couldn't believe it, but also couldn't believe she had missed it. But then she looked up to him worriedly. "Are you... you're not disappointed it's me?" she asked timidly. 

Adrien looked to her incredulously, finally clearing his eyes of tears, and he then laughed. Marinette was asking if he was disappointed, more concerned about what he thought of her when he had done this to her. "Disappointed? How on earth could I be disappointed?" he asked. "I couldn't be happier." Marinette couldn't help the tears that rose into her own eyes and she laughed, slowly reaching up to brush them away. "We're a bunch of crybabies." she said shakily.

"You were really worried about what I thought? About you being Ladybug? After everything I did?" Adrien asked, his face more serious, and almost hesitant. Marinette's face reddened then, and she looked down to her lap, but there was a smile on her face. 

"I mean... I've always been worried about that, but when I asked that, you laughed, you weren't crying anymore," she said softly. "I'm okay, at least now I am, I don't want you to blame yourself," she reached to take his hand, surprising even herself, but she smiled when he squeezed her hand in return. His expression was one of compassion, warmth and thankfulness. She felt her shoulders relaxing and she let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Then her eyes widened, her face falling when she remembered. "Wait- where's Tikki?" she asked. 

"She's with Master Fu, she's healing, as far as Plagg has told me," Adrien said, reaching to take her hand once more. Marinette sighed in relief and let herself sink back into the bed. 

There was silence for a minute before Marinette spoke again.

"If... if you know that I'm... that I'm Ladybug... who else knows?" she asked. Adrien rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly and smiled weakly. 

"Well... everyone, really, at least everyone who was at the fight," he said. "I honestly don't know specifically, I was..." he frowned, lowering his gaze, "I wasn't exactly looking." He shook his head, squeezing her hand. "I've said it a million times, I'm sure, and you've already told me I don't need to, but please accept my apology, for everything that happened." He kept his head down, but after only a moment he felt a soft hand on his cheek, urging him to lift his head. Once he did, he saw those lovely blue eyes. How had he not seen it was her before? She was smiling at him.

"I forgive you." those words were his saving grace and he leaned into her soft touch. "My kitty." she couldn't help the soft tease, and she felt his cheek heating up as a red flush spread across his cheeks. He laughed to cover up his embarrassment and he cupped his hand over Marinette's. She was okay. She was okay.

They both knew now, hell, many people did, but that was okay, it helped them, actually, their stress was less after Marinette healed, and once she got used to the fact that people knew who she was, who Adrien was, Alya and Nino, even Chloe. It helped them all grow more comfortable in their skins. The facade had to come up eventually. It all had to end, but it helped to lead to a new beginning.


End file.
